Secreto a voces
by milo-g
Summary: Byron seguía pasmado, sorprendido, perplejo y otras cosas más. Nunca se habría esperado esa confesión de su hijo. ― ¿Estás… enojado? ―Preguntó Roark suavemente. ―Estoy sorprendido… y confundido… y un poco mareado… Y Byron se desmayó. EnergyShipping. VolknerxRoark. Drabble.


Holitas!

Bienvenidos a otro fic extremadamente tarde *facepalm*, esta vez para Alex :DD

Alex: Me fue un gran reto hacer tu fic porque no tenía ni pinche idea de como hacerlo, sin embargo, no me tarde en hacerlo por eso, sino porque soy una maldita irresponsable u.u A fin de cuentas, fue divertido hacerlo :33.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokémon Company, bla bla bla... Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: Yaoi, EnergyShipping, escrito por mí, amor entre guys...

Disfruten.

* * *

Estaba nervioso. Se sentía como si no hubiera hecho la tarea y ahora mismo la maestra estuviera pidiéndola. Pero igual tenía que hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Volkner.

―Papá ―empezó firme ―, tenemos que hablar.

La cara Byron se contrajo ―. ¿Pasó algo malo?

―No, es solo… Tengo que decirte algo.

― ¿Qué es?

―Es sobre… pues…

―Roark, hijo, dilo de una vez. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

― ¡Soy gay!

― ¿Qué…?

―Y estoy saliendo con Volkner ―, terminó Roark, con la voz flaqueándole un poco.

Byron seguía pasmado, sorprendido, perplejo y otras cosas más. Nunca se habría esperado esa confesión de su hijo.

― ¿Estás… enojado? ―Preguntó Roark suavemente.

―Estoy sorprendido… y confundido… y un poco mareado…

Y Byron se desmayó.

…

Lentamente, la noticia de los nuevos _gustos_ del Líder de Oreburgh City se fue esparciendo por la región. Hubo personas a las que les molestó esto, otras les extrañó y finalmente, otras que ni les importó. La vida de Roark siguió su curso natural; claro, alguna que otra vez, alguien le hacía una o dos preguntas incómodas, pero aprendía a sobrellevarlas.

Claramente, esta había sido una grandiosa elección. Ahora Roark era literalmente libre de hacer lo que quisiera, con quien quisiera. Menos una persona.

― ¿Entonces…?

―Ugh, estuve muy ocupado estos, ni de pensar en esto tuve tiempo.

―Esta era tu semana de vacaciones y literalmente no hiciste nada, Volkner.

―Bueno, sí, pero estuve haciendo otras cosas ―se excusó el rubio dándole la espalda.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―Cuestionó Roark cruzándose de brazos ―, ¿Cómo qué?

―Pues… Tú sabes…

―No, no lo sé, Volkner.

― ¡Bien! ―Exclamó Volkner, confrontando a su novio ―. He estado evadiendo el tema, yo…

―Sí, sí, lo sé; me has dicho lo mismo tantas veces que me lo sé de memoria ―se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

―Oye… ―Volkner dio un paso hacia él y puso sus manos en los hombros masculinos. Qué extraño… antes cuando hacía eso, a la altura de sus ojos estaba la frente del castaño, pero ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos ―, no es para tanto que no le haya dicho a nadie, es solo que no estoy seguro de que sea el momento adecuado.

Roark bufó ―. Pues decídete de una vez, Volkner, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de andar con adolescentes indecisos.

Dijo y se fue de la central eléctrica, solo para darle más intensidad a sus palabras, porque en verdad no estaba enojado con el rubio. Sin embargo, Volkner quedó allí, solo, pasmado, sorprendido y un poco indignado. ¿Desde cuándo Roark le hablaba así? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto más alto que él? ¿Y a qué demonios se refería con adolescente indeciso?

…

Terminó su trabajo en la central, decidió volver a su casa para prepararse para la reunión de líderes. Seguía decaído por la _pelea_ que había tenido más temprano con Roark, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Bueno, sí, pero aún no se sentía listo como para hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que lo miraran mal o lo despreciaran; de que ya no lo quisieran en Ciudad Marina.

Suspiró. No sabía qué era peor, ser despreciado por la ciudad o por su novio.

Estando listo, se dirigió a la Liga, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Llegó a tiempo y sentó en el único lugar libre; justo en frente de su querido novio.

―Viendo que ya están todos los presentes, inicio la reunión dándoles la bienvenida a todos los presentes ―comenzó Cynthia su discurso, pero Volkner no la escuchaba. Usualmente prestaba atención en esas reuniones, ya que debajo de todas las palabras largas e inteligentes, siempre había un mensaje específico que la campeona deseaba comunicar.

El rubio no se podía concentrar en las palabras de su superior, Roark era el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos, como la mayoría de las veces. Giró apenas su rostro y enfocó su vista en él; el chico sí estaba concentrado mientras escuchaba a Cynthia. Su labio inferior estaba ligeramente hacia afuera y apretado con el superior: una clara mueca característica de Roark de cuando estaba concentrado. Cabe decir que a Volkner le encantaba esa mueca rara.

― ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que pienso en cómo hacerlo, no es que simplemente no quiera.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Dijo Cynthia al verse de repente interrumpida por Volkner, quien se había levantado de repente.

―Mis disculpas, Cynthia, pero no es contigo ―dijo el rubio, enojando a la campeona ―. Simplemente es complicado decirlo. ¿Qué no lo fue para ti?

Muchos se habían percatado de que se dirigía a Roark, pero no cabían en su sorpresa. ¿Podía ser que…? No, para nada.

―Volkner, ya párale. Estamos en medio de la reunión ―, contestó Roark en un susurro muy avergonzado.

―No, ¿Qué no era que querías que se lo dijera a todos?

―Sí, pero en medio de la reunión interrumpiendo a Cynthia.

―Gracias, Roark ―comentó la aludida, mirando con recelo a Volkner ―. Sinceramente, no me importan en este momento sus problemas personales; así que, por favor, arréglenlo después de la reunión.

Roark desvió su mirada de Volkner, con el ceño fruncido, dando por terminada la discusión. Volkner repentinamente sintió la mirada de todos los presentes sobre y todo el peso de sus acciones cayó sobre sus hombros.

Sin embargo, en un último acto de ciega valentía, hizo su última declaración.

―Te amo, Roark. Y perdón por interrumpir la reunión.

Salió del salón, y no para dar un toque de dramatismo, sino, para no enfrentar la vergüenza de que todos supieran que salió del closet.

No, ese placer se lo dejó a su querido novio.

* * *

Pueeeees, espero lo hayas disfrutado, Alex.

Espero ya no entregar premios tan tarde tot

En fin, los invito a todos a la próxima actividad del reto que estará lista para el... sábado, tal vez? En fin, será una gran actividad y todos están invitados :DD

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
